Ocarina of Time
by korbit
Summary: Basically follows the story of the game The Ledgend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, except for a few changes. Cchapter 2 is up, sorry, but its short. Incomplete story.
1. Chapter I Life isn't Perfect

The Ocarina of Time  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
Life isn't Perfect  
  
  
  
As Link woke up that day he remembered his dream that night. There was a woman in some armor and a girl in a white dress on a beautiful white horse and they were running... from a very evil looking man in black armor on a great black horse. The man did something that hurt Link and left. Then Link woke up.  
  
He wondered what the dream meant, but couldn't figure it out. He left his house and went to the local shop to exchange his old shield for a new one. He got it and went to the training grounds to earn a sword. Link entered a large room with six large pillars on either side. In the middle was a small pedestal with a book on it. Link read the book, which explained the three challenges he'd have to pass. The first one was wisdom. He had to answer 10 questions in a row correctly. The second test was courage. He wouldn't have to actually fight but he had to stand up against a dragon and not back down first. The third and final test was strength. He had to render the dragon unconscious using only what he had with him. If he passed all three tests, he'd get the sword.  
  
He passed all three tests with only minor injuries. Link went home and got some rest then went back to the training grounds to get some practice with his sword. After he got some practice in a small fearie named Navi told that the guardian spirit of the Kokiri (Nerutha) wanted to talk with him.  
  
Nerutha told Link that he'd been cursed and was going to die soon, but wanted Link to do something for him first. He wanted Link to find and kill the man that cursed him. Nerutha told Link to go to a place called Hyrule Castle. There he'd meet a girl named Princess Zelda. He also told Link to be careful and he'd go through many hard times, but not to give up. Nerutha gave Link the Kokiri's Emerald for safe keeping in his passing and told him to go. Nerutha died and Navi decided to stay with and help Link. Link and Navi started for Hyrule Castle, but were sure to tell the other Kokiri that Nerutha and passed away. They were all very sad, but couldn't let it interfere too much with their lives. Before leaving Link's friend Saria gave Link an ocarina. Link and Navi prepared for the long trip ahead. They started on their way and were at Hyrule Castle Town within three days. Link met a young girl about his age and she told him about a place called Lon Lon Ranch. It sounded nice and Link thought about visiting after he talked with the princess. She also said her father had probably fallen asleep near the castle and asked if Link would wake him up for her if he saw him. The girl gave Link a weird egg and walked off towards the castle.  
  
Link asked around about the castle and the princess. He found out that no one was allowed to enter the castle without an appointment with the King. Appointments were almost impossible to make because you have to be an important adult or very rich. Link thought about it and decided to sneak passed the guards and find a way to speak to the princess. Navi found an entrance to the castle, it was a small hole that a stream came out of. Link went through the small hole and found himself in a very large courtyard. Link saw some guards and thought there would be trouble if he was seen so he stayed out of sight. Link ran silently passed a few and wasn't seen. Link saw two more guards and ran passed silently again. Link saw more guards and made it passed. He made it to a long hedge with guards on either side and decided the only way was through the hedge. Link dropped to his hands and knees and crawled through the hedge where he found some money. When Link exited the hedge he'd collected 15 shots for a slingshot, and 37 cents.  
  
Link saw a hall way with another smaller courtyard at the other end. He ran into the courtyard and saw a young girl that looked familiar some how. He asked her who she was and before answering she asked him who he was and how he got past the guards. Link said "very carefully." She wasn't amused but asked who he was again. Link told her who he was and asked who she was again. She said she was Princess Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. The Princess asked if Link had a stone called Kokiri's Emerald. Link said he did and showed it to her. She was very pleased and started to tell him about her dream, but Link interrupted her and told her about his dream before he started on his quest to kill that evil man that had killed Nerutha. Princess Zelda said that might be a prophecy like her dream. She told him that in her dream she'd seen a boy from the forest holding a green and shining stone surrounded by a blue light followed by a fearie. She asked if he had a fearie with him. Navi came out to see the Princess. Zelda was very pleased and Navi told Link that that was Princess Zelda. Link of course already knew that and rolled his eyes being annoyed.  
  
Zelda told Link about how Hyrule had been made (which Link already knew thanks to Nerutha) and that when the goddesses had parted their world the left something called the Triforce. The Triforce had the power to grant one wish to anyone who obtained it. If someone with a ritcheous mind made a wish Hyrule would be led into an age of prosperity, if someone with an evil mind had their wish granted Hyrule wold be led into an age of terror and destruction. After their departure six Sages made certain precautions to protect the Triforce from evil ones who wanted their wishes granted. The first was the Temple of Time, the second was the Door of Time, you needed to collect the three Spiritual Stones, and the Ocarina of Time to open it. The final precaution was the Master Sword. Only one worthy of the title Hero of Time could pull the sword from it's resting place the Pedestal of Time.  
  
She finished her explanation and asked Link if he understood well. Link said yes and asked about the three Spiritual Stones. Princess Zelda said the three stones need were Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire. Link said he already had Kokiri's Emerald, but didn't know why he. She also told Link that when he came she'd been spying through the window behind her. She asked Link to look and he saw the man from his dream that hurt him and went off looking for the girl. Link told this to Zelda and she was surprised. She said the man's name was Ganondorf and he wanted to get the Triforce and conquer Hyrule. Zelda had a plan to get the Triforce before Gannondorf, but she needed Link's help. Link agreed and Zelda told him to go to Death Mountain and he'd meet a race called the Gorons and they had the next Spiritual Stone, Goron's Ruby. The Goron's would tell Link where the last Sipitual Stone, Zora's Sapphire, was.  
  
  
  
Link started to leave but saw a woman in the hall, she looked like the woman from his dream. The woman said her name was Impa, and her job was to protect the Princess. Her other job, given by the Princess, was to teach the royal melody to Link. She'd played it as a lullaby to Princess Zelda since she was a baby. Impa taught Link the song and escorted him out of the castle and to Hyrule Field. She pointed him towards Death Mountain and said she needed to get back to the Princesses side. Link saw some stairs and walked over to them, he went up and was in a small town called Kakarico Village. Link asked around about Death Mountain and learned it was an active volcano. It got it's name for being rather violently active.  
  
Link started on his way up the mountain leaving the village behind. He made it to Goron City, home of the Gorons within a day and a half. Link found the Big Boss Goron, Durunia. Durunia said he wouldn't give the Ruby to Link unless he cleared the Dodongo's from Dodongo's Cavern, because the Goron's had gotten so used to the delicious rocks of Dodongo's Cavern they were now slowly starving to death. The Dodongo's stopped the Goron's from both eating the rocks in Dodongo's Cavern and harvesting their special crop, Bomb Flowers. If Link cleared out the Cavern he'd get Goron's Ruby. Link decided to clear out the cavern. He located it and first off found an old sling shot. Link worked his way past many Dodongos and through out the cavern got a bomb bag, a map of the cavern and a compass to help him navigate the cavern. Link went through the cavern killing a Dodongo here and there. He finally made it to the end of the cavern where the mother Dodongo was. Link had much difficulty killing the Queen Dodongo, but finally killed it.  
  
Link went back to Goron City and reported his deeds well done. Durunia cogradulated him and thanked him much. Durunia also told him to find his way to either Zora's River or Lake Hylia. Link thanked Durunia for Goron's Ruby and was once again thanked by Durunia for clearing out the Dodongos. Link made his way to the place called Zora's River and got there within three days. Link jumped and hopped from stone to stone and ledge to ledge. Link came to a waterfall and there was a stone on the ground that explained the only way to pass the falls was to play the melody of the royal family. Link played the song Impa had taught him and the waterfall slowed and stopped. Link jumped accrossed and walked into a large cavern. It had a waterfall larger than the one outside. Link looked around and asked about Zora's Sapphire. The only reactions he got were people (more of less) telling him to go home and not concern himself with matters that didn't concern him. Link got even more interested and asked around about the Zoras and found out the Zora Princess had disappeared. Link asked if they knew where to, but they didn't and that's what worried them. Link also asked about the caverns they were in. The Zoras called it Zora's Cavern. Link learned many things from the Zoras, including how to dive deeper in the water. Zora's Cavern was directly connected to Lake Hylia via a magic tunnel (Zora's Cavern and Lake Hylia are about four of five miles apart, but the tunnel is about four feet long). Link took the underwater tunnel to Lake Hylia. He looked around Lake Hylia only to find more Zoras. Link continued to look but didn't know what for. He saw something glimmer in the water and thought it was only the sun, but that couldn't be because the sun was behind a cloud. Link took another look and realized it was a bottle. He dived down to get it and found a note in the bottle. Link took the note to a Zora and they seemed very pleased. The Zora told Link to follow him, and so Link did. The Zora took Link to their King. The King was both pleased and worried. His daughter, Roto, the Zora Princess, had been swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu, their guardian (a small whale).  
  
The Zora King sent five Zoras to find Princess Roto. For finding the note in a bottle Link was given a reward of 200 dollars and told to wait because Princess Roto might want to give him a reward of her own. It was two days before any of the Zoras sent out came back. The one that came back said the others hadn't been able to escape and were now trapped by the demons in their guardian. The Zora King was very worried by this news and wanted to send more Zoras in, but the Zora who came from whatever was there said it would be a bad idea and suggested sending in someone with experience fighting demons and monsters. Link suggested he go in but they wouldn't listen to him because he was a kid. Without telling them Link ran by and went into the guardian.  
  
Link was surprised at how much room there was but kept to the task at hand, saving the Zora Princess. Link had to find his way through Jabu Jabu's intestines to find the Princess. Link first found the missing Zoras wrapped in webbing as if a giant spider had prepped them for dinner. Link cut them loose and they ran off. Link then saw the demon that had wrapped them in the webbing. It was in deed a giant spider. Link heaved his sword in to the spider's many eyes making it blind as a bat. Link then cut its legs and fangs off, finally Link killed it. Link continued down through Lord Jabu Jabu. When he found the Princess she was unconscious and wrapped in more webbing. Link tried to cut her loose but was attacked by a very bad tempered, very big, very strong frog. Link had much trouble staying on his feet and fighting the fast hopper. The frog kept pummeling Link with it's webbed feet. Link finally managed to put his sword up just as the menacing hopper came down on him. The sword went right through it's foot and into it's leg. The frog was grounded. Link killed the frog and looked to make sure there were no more monsters around before cutting the Princess loose. She'd waken up while like was fighting the frog. When she was out of the webs she gave Link a big hug and led him out of Jabu Jabu. She thanked Link again and gave Link Zora's Sapphire as a reward for rescuing her. She told Link that her mother had told her to give it only to the man she would marry. This confused link but not for long. The Princess gave Link a kiss and sent him on his way, also telling him not to tell her father.  
  
Link headed back to Hyrule Castle to tell Princess Zelda about getting the stones. When Link made it to the castle he noticed that the drawbridge was up, but it was the middle of the day. Link wondered why the bridge was up but soon got answered when the bridge came down and the horse from his dream with Princess Zelda and Impa on its back. Zelda threw something at Link but it fell in the water. Then Link saw the other horse from his dream with a man in black armor on it. Link recognized the man as Gannondorf, who asked where the girl on the horse that just went passed went. Link drew his sword and readied his shield not planning on giving an answer. Gannondorf laughed in a way that seemed to mock Link. Gannondorf then kicked Link knocking him out and rode off. Link woke up and felt as if he'd just had a very bad dream again. He went to the stream nearby to get some water and saw something glimmer. Link jumped into the stream and got whatever it was. He was surprised to see it was the Ocarina of Time.  
  
Link went into the town and headed to the Temple of Time. Link saw a note and an Ocarina on the pedestal where the spiritual stones went. It read:  
  
Link,  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't stay to help you but  
  
Gannondorf is taking over the castle  
  
and plans to take over Hyrule then the  
  
world. I need you to get the Triforce and  
  
stop Gannondorf. I have left you the  
  
Ocarina of Time and this melody:  
  
' . - ' . -  
  
This is where I say goodbye.  
  
I love you Link. Good luck.  
  
Zelda  
  
Just then Link heard a noise behind him and turned to see what it was, but never got to see what it was before he was out cold. 


	2. Chapter II The Aftermath

The Ocarina of Time  
  
Chapter II The Aftermath  
When Link woke up he had a splitting headache. He looked around but nothing was different, except for some rubble that must have fallen from the ceiling AND the Door of Time was open. Link got up with a little trouble thanks to the headache, but he got up eventually. Then he headed for the room opened up when he opened the door. With the help of some deep breathing and a Deku stick as a crutch/staff Link made it into the room and up some stairs. There he found a sword stuck in a small block. Just then Navi came up yelling about the sword, but only accomplishing to give Link a worse headache. Links only reaction was yelling at the stupid faerie to shut up.  
  
Link couldn't help but wonder why it was so quiet in there now. He realized that when he'd entered he'd heard whispers but hadn't realized it. Navi flew up and started yelling again, but Link had had enough. With one fluent motion, he hit Navi hard enough to knock her out. 'Finally some peace and quiet' he thought after sitting down. It was short lived though, because Link heard the Hyrulian guards yelling 'Its in there!' 'Surround the building!'. Link had one instinct. But when he grabbed for his sword, it wasn't there! Link noticed it in the rubble in the other room. He'd never get to it in time, and the guards were already flowing into the room! Link reached behind him and grabbed the Sword of Time. Pulling it out with some trouble because of his height, Link swung it around in front of himself. Just then a blue light surrounded him... 


End file.
